Protection Rapprochée
by Leilani972
Summary: Les agents spéciaux Black et Clearwater sont chargés de veiller à la sécurité d'une orpheline devant témoigner dans une épineuse affaire. Entre secrets, trahisons et passion destructrice, parviendront-ils à mener leur mission de protection à bien ? A-H.
1. Chapter 1

_Hello tout le monde ! _

_Et oui, c'est encore moi, mais cette fois, je ne suis pas seule ! Ma très chère compatriote et amie Supergirl971 et moi-même revenons avec un nouveau jeu de rôle sur nos loups favoris !_

_Encore un fois, comme dans nos précédents jeux de rôle, certains passages pourraient vous paraître assez rapides, mais nous espérons que vous apprécierez l'histoire malgré tout !_

_Bonne lecture à vous et à très vite !_

* * *

><p>Après une semaine de suspension, Leah Clearwater pensait qu'elle en avait pour un moment avant de passer de nouveau dans le bureau de son directeur. Elle se doutait que son comportement n'avait pas été apprécié par certains de ses collègues et elle savait qu'elle avait eu de la chance de ne pas avoir perdu sa place avec ce qu'elle avait fait, mais elle n'appréciait pas d'être toujours celle que l'ont appelait lorsqu'une bourde était commise. Aussi, quand elle eut la désagréable surprise d'y être convoquée le jour de sa reprise, elle mit toute la mauvaise volonté du monde à y aller.<p>

– **Asseyez-vous, Clearwater**, lui ordonna le directeur.

– **Si vous voulez me parler de ce qui s'est passé avec l'agent Young, je crois qu'il vaudrait mieux que vous vous épargniez cette peine. J'ai fait ma semaine de suspension sans broncher et…**

– **Ça n'a aucun rapport avec l'incident Young, **l'interrompit le directeur. **Je vous ai convoquée ici pour vous confier une mission de la plus haute importance.**

– **Quoi ? A moi ?** s'étonna Leah avant de froncer les sourcils.** Où est l'arnaque ?**

– **Il n'y en a aucune. Vous êtes un des meilleurs agents de terrain de cette division, et nous avons besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour cette mission.**

– **O-kay… Je vais faire semblant de vous croire… Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?**

– **Vous devez protéger le témoin clé de l'une de nos affaires les plus importantes.**

Leah écouta le directeur dévoiler l'affaire en question et frémit en se remémorant les détails de cette sordide histoire. Le FBI avait perdu plusieurs membres en essayant de protéger la famille Quehpa, qui avait aidé à démanteler un immense réseau de trafic de personnes organisé par une des plus grandes mafias sud américaines présente sur le territoire. Malheureusement, seule la plus jeune des filles avait réchappé à la dernière expédition punitive.

– **Attendez, vous voulez que je serve de baby-sitter à une gamine recherchée par les plus grands pontes de la mafia sud américaine ?** sourcilla Leah.

– **Vous ne serez pas toute seule pour effectuer cette mission.**

– **Vous m'en voyez ravie ! **ironisa-t-elle.** Et avec quelle équipe est-ce que je vais travailler?**

– **Faites entrer l'agent Black, **intima le directeur en appuyant sur son interphone.

Jacob arriva quelques instant plus tard dans le bureau et son regard se posa quelques secondes sur Leah.

– **Vous vouliez me voir, Chef ?**

– **Oui. Vous allez faire équipe avec l'agent Clearwater pendant quelques temps pour une mission de la plus haute importance.**

– **Vous plaisantez, j'espère ?** s'insurgea Leah en dévisageant Jacob avec mépris. **Vous voulez que je fasse équipe avec lui ? Mais il est complètement taré !**

– **Le taré n'a pas été mis à pied une semaine en tout cas !**

Leah le fusilla du regard et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque le directeur les rappela tous les deux à l'ordre.

– **Ça suffit, vous deux. Vous allez faire équipe ensemble pour protéger Claire Quehpa, que vous le vouliez ou non. Vous avez été tous les deux désignés par le bureau car vos profils correspondent parfaitement à ce genre de mission.**

– **J'aimerais savoir ce que l'agent Black a de si particulier pour qu'on le prenne lui pour ce genre de mission,** cracha Leah.

– **Je peux te retourner la question ! C'est vrai quoi, tu la ramènes tout le temps, tu ne sais pas t'adapter, le tact et diplomatie ne font pas partie de ton vocabulaire et pour ce qui est de la discrétion, tu es comme… Comme un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine ! A tous les coups tu feras foirer la mission !**

– **C'est la maison de retraite qui se fout de l'hôpital, là…** pouffa cyniquement Leah. **Sérieusement, tu peux parler, Monsieur "Je tire d'abord et je pose les questions au mort ensuite" !**

– **Premièrement, ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, et deuxièmement, j'ai cru qu'il était armé, alors excuse-moi si j'ai préféré prendre mes précautions !**

– **Vous allez arrêter, oui !** s'énerva le directeur.

Jacob et Leah se turent et baissèrent la tête, honteux.

– **Bien. Pour répondre à votre question, il n'est pas vraiment question de vos compétences, mais de votre ethnie. Vous êtes tous les deux des Amérindiens, comme la petite Quehpa, et il vous sera donc plus facile de vous faire passer pour ses parents.**

– **Pour ses quoi ?** s'écria Leah, choquée.** Vous voulez dire que vous voulez que Black et moi, on…**

– **Jusqu'à nouvel ordre, Clearwater, vous serez madame Jacob Black, épouse et mère comblée à Juneau.**

– **On va devoir jouer au petit couple en Alaska ?** demanda Jacob avec un air de dégoût.

– **Exactement. Félicitations à vous deux !** ricana le directeur.

– **C'est pas possible… Je suis en plein cauchemar et je vais me réveiller…** souffla Leah, affligée.

– **On tiendra pas une semaine dans la même maison ! Chef, je vous en supplie, tout sauf ça…**

– **Vous n'avez pas le choix. Claire Quehpa a besoin de protection et vous avez besoin de vous refaire une bonne réputation, tous les deux. Si vous tenez à votre carrière, vous allez chercher vos affaire et vous rendre à l'aéroport. Votre avion pour Juneau décolle dans deux heures.**

– **Mais, Chef, qu'est-ce que je vais dire à mon fiancé ?** s'affola Leah en songeant à la réaction de ce dernier.

– **Ne vous inquiétez pas de ça, on se chargera de l'avertir. Réfléchissez plutôt aux moyens de faire votre couple avec Black paraitre crédible aux yeux de votre nouvelle communauté.**

Jacob soupira en se levant.

– **Est-ce qu'on peut disposer ?**

– **Clearwater, laissez-nous seuls, s'il vous plait…**

Leah acquiesça et sortit de la pièce, non sans avoir lancé un regard noir à son "mari". Une fois qu'elle fut partie, le directeur reprit la parole.

– **J'ai une autre mission pour vous, Black.**

– **Parce que vous appelez ça une mission ? Sauf votre respect, travailler avec l'agent Clearwater ressemble davantage à une punition…** bougonna-t-il.

– **Justement, cela concerne l'agent Clearwater, et j'ai besoin de quelqu'un de confiance pour mener cette mission à bien. J'aurais très bien pu mettre l'agent Young à sa place, mais le bureau a décidé de faire d'une pierre deux coups avec cette affaire.**

– **Comment ça ?** demanda-t-il, intrigué.

– **Voila… Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que notre mission de protection rapprochée de la famille Quehpa a été jusqu'ici un échec cuisant… Des sources proches de la famille nous ont laissé entendre qu'il y avait un ou plusieurs informateurs au sein de nos services, qui dévoileraient des informations aux gros bonnets de la mafia sud américaine afin de court-circuiter nos plans. Après enquête approfondie, nous avons identifié l'un des informateurs comme étant l'agent Sam Uley… Mais nous n'avons rien pour étayer cette théorie.**

– **Qu'attendez-vous de moi au juste ?**

– **Si Uley est effectivement dans le coup, il vous faudra surveiller Clearwater de très près. Personne ne sait si elle est mêlée à cette histoire, mais le fait est qu'il y a de fortes chances pour qu'elle dévoile des information capitales à son fiancé. Gagnez sa confiance et faites-la se confier à vous. Si vous avez le moindre doute la concernant, faites le nous savoir.**

– **Entendu.**

– **Bien. Je compte sur vous pour opérer en toute discrétion et… Canaliser l'agent Clearwater… Vous pouvez aller chercher vos affaires. Bon courage, agent Black… Vous allez ****en avoir besoin…**

– **Merci Monsieur, **dit Jacob avant de sortir, après quoi il se rendit rapidement chez lui et récupéra tout ce qui lui serait nécessaire pour les jours à venir avant de s'en aller pour l'aéroport.


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello!_

_Un grand merci à **sarah0406, Morrijyg, Julie Winchester, allison, alissa21** et **Lily-pixie **qui nous ont laissé des reviews pour le premier chapitre ! _

_Nous espérons que celui-ci vous plaira tout autant!_

_Bonne lecture à vous !_

* * *

><p>Claire attendait déjà les agents avec une assistante sociale dans le hangar où se trouvait le jet privé qui les conduirait à Juneau et la fillette parut craintive en apercevant Jacob arriver. L'assistante la laissa avec ce dernier, mais la petite, bien trop effrayée par tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie et toutes ces figures étrangères qu'elle voyait en si peu de temps, ne décrocha pas un mot.<p>

Leah arriva quelques minutes avant le décollage avec une valise bien remplie. Elle fit un sourire maladroit à Claire et tenta de nouer le dialogue, mais l'enfant refusa de lui répondre.

– **Ben dis donc… Ça va être gai…** se désola Leah en s'asseyant dans l'avion.

– **Qu'est-ce que je disais tout à l'heure ? Ah oui ! Un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine…** railla Jacob avant de sortir la tête de son journal. **C'est une enfant et elle ne te connaît que depuis quelques minutes, laisse lui un peu de temps…**

– **Je te signale qu'on est censés jouer le rôle d'une famille unie et heureuse. Comment penses-tu qu'on y arrivera avec une gamine muette et un trou du cul comme chef de famille ?** grogna Leah.

Claire écarquilla les yeux, choquée par le langage employé par la jeune femme. Jacob regarda cette dernière comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

– **Ne fais pas attention à ce qu'elle a dit…** dit-il à l'enfant en souriant.

Il plaqua ensuite ses mains sur les oreilles de Claire et poursuivit.

– **Ça va pas de dire des choses pareilles devant une petite fille ?**

– **Faut bien qu'elle sache à qui elle a affaire! **répondit nonchalamment Leah en prenant un magazine.

– **Je ne suis pas un trou du cul ! **rétorqua-t-il.

– **Au temps pour moi, mon cher mari**. railla Leah.

Jacob soupira, exaspéré, et ôta finalement ses mains sur les oreilles de "leur fille".

– **J'ai une mission à te confier, ça te dit ?** proposa-t-il à la petite.

Claire fronça les sourcils et hocha timidement la tête.

– **Chaque fois que ta "maman" dira un gros mot ou toute chose qui te paraîtra déplacée, tu auras le droit de la pincer, comme ça à force elle apprendra les bonnes manières. Qu'en dis-tu ?**

Claire rougit et son regard fit la navette entre Leah et Jacob. Elle craignait des représailles de la part de la jeune femme mais, voyant que cette dernière ne réagissait pas, elle finit par acquiescer.

– **Et évidemment, tu feras la même chose quand ton "papa" en fera de même, on est d'accord ?** reprit Leah.

Claire hocha de nouveau la tête pour signifier son accord.

– **Brave fifille… **sourit Leah sans pour autant la regarder.

Jacob ne put s'empêcher de sourire en levant les yeux au ciel. Décidément, ce séjour en "famille" promettait d'être palpitant.

L'avion atterrit à l'aéroport de Juneau comme prévu, et Leah habilla Claire pour qu'elle n'ait pas trop froid. La fillette s'était détendue tout au long du voyage mais n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot à Jacob ou à Leah. Néanmoins, elle semblait plus à l'aise avec eux et les avait même pincé comme promis lorsqu'ils avaient prononcé des paroles déplacées.  
>Ils sortirent de l'avion et récupérèrent leurs valises avant de récupérer leur nouvelle voiture familiale. Le GPS avait été programmé pour leur montrer le chemin de leur nouvelle arrivèrent à destination assez rapidement et Leah fronça les sourcils en voyant une jeune femme les attendre sur le pas de leur chalet.<p>

– **Bon, que la mascarade commence…** soupira-t-elle lourdement avant d'ouvrir sa portière.

Tanya, la jeune femme de l'agence de location descendit les marches pour les accueillir avec un large sourire.

– **Soyez les bienvenus dans votre nouveau chez vous ! Vous n'avez pas eu trop de mal à trouver?**

Jacob lui sourit gentiment.

– **Non, on avait un GPS alors c'était assez facile… **

– **Tant mieux ! Mais que vois-je là ? Ne serait-ce pas une petite fille ?** chantonna Tanya en regardant Claire qui se cachait un peu derrière Jacob.

– **Veuillez l'excuser, Claire est un peu timide avec les gens qu'elle ne connait pas…** déclara calmement Leah.

– **Je comprends, c'est normal… Bon, il ne fait pas spécialement chaud, alors allons à l'intérieur pour que je vous fasse visiter… **dit Tanya en les invitant à la suivre d'un geste de la main.

Leah tendit sa main vers la petite qui la saisit timidement. Ils lui avaient expliqué le rôle qu'ils avaient à tenir dans l'avion et elle savait qu'elle devait jouer le jeu, mais cela restait tout de même intimidant.

Tanya leur présenta le salon et la cuisine avant de leur faire visiter les chambres à l'étage, et Leah fut soulagée de voir qu'il y en avait trois.

– **Au moins une chose de bien, tu n'auras pas à squatter le canapé du salon…** chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille de Jacob.

Jacob sourit faussement en passant son bras autour de sa taille.

– **Elle est parfaite, tu ne trouves pas, chérie ?**

– **Absolument…** acquiesça-t-elle en se blottissant contre lui. **Le cadre est idéal pour avoir un autre enfant…**

Jacob se raidit légèrement, mais sa réaction passa inaperçue aux yeux de Tanya qui les regardait d'un œil attendri.

– **Vous voulez agrandir la famille, c'est génial ! Je trouve que vous formez un trop beau couple en plus…** L'agent immobilier secoua la tête en rougissant**. Veuillez m'excuser, je parle toujours trop…**

– **Il n'y a pas de mal…** la rassura Jacob.

Leah avait envie de lever les yeux au ciel tout en vomissant, mais se retint finalement. Elle ne voulait pas faire échouer la mission avant même de l'avoir commencé. Leur chef avait raison, elle avait besoin de prouver à tous les autres agents qu'elle pouvait être autre chose qu'un élément perturbateur caractériel. De plus, l'histoire de Claire avait trouvé écho en elle et elle ne se voyait pas abandonner cette fillette si adorable. Si elle devait subir la torture suprême de travailler avec Jacob Black pour assurer un avenir à la petit Quehpa, elle était plus que prête à le faire, mais pas sans broncher tout de même. Elle enfonça ses ongles dans la taille de son partenaire et son sourire s'élargit en le voyant tressaillir.

– **Je vais voir si Claire trouve sa chambre à son gout…** l'informa-t-elle.

– **Reviens vite ma puce !** lui lança Jacob alors qu'elle disparaissait. **Les deux femmes de ma vie, je ne sais pas ce que je deviendrais sans elle…**

– **Vous formez une très jolie famille en tout cas et j'espère que vous vous plairez ici… Je vais devoir vous laisser, j'ai encore une autre maison à faire visiter, mais s'il y a quoi que ce soit qui ne va pas avec le chalet, ou que vous aimeriez peut-être modifier ici, n'hésitez pas à m'appeler, je verrai ce que je peux faire. **

– **Nous le ferons, merci beaucoup…** assura-t-il en la saluant avant qu'elle ne s'éclipse.

Il referma derrière elle, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, déformation professionnelle oblige, puis monta rejoindre Leah et Claire.

– **Alors, elle te plait, ta chambre ?** demanda-t-il à sa "fille".

Claire hocha la tête en souriant timidement.

– **Oui, merci…** souffla-t-elle.

– **Oh mon Dieu, mais c'est qu'elle parle ! Vite, faut fêter ça ! Il nous faut de la pizza. Oui, plein plein de pizza!** s'écria Leah en levant les mains au ciel, ce qui amusa la fillette. **Tu aimes la pizza, Claire ?**

– **Oui…** gloussa l'intéressée.

– **Un double oui ! On progresse ! Tu crois que tu pourras nous trouver des pizzas dans ce patelin, Black ? Ou ce serait trop te demander ?**

Jacob, qui souriait à la petite, leva les yeux au ciel à la remarque de Leah.

– **Je vais nous trouver ça, la question est est-ce que tu crois que tu sauras l'empêcher de faire des bêtises le temps que je revienne ?** demanda-t-il à Claire.

– **Hé ! Je sais me tenir, moi !** s'offusqua Leah. **Je crève la dalle, moi, alors bouge-toi les fesses pendant que Claire et moi on installe le matériel. Aïe! Non mais j'ai rien dit de grossier, là !** geignit-elle en se frottant le bras.

– **Vous avez dit "fesses"…** rétorqua la petite fille en baissant la tête.

– **Bien joué ma puce !** rigola-t-il avant de s'en aller chercher leur repas.

* * *

><p>Il revint une trentaine de minutes plus tard, avec deux pizzas familiales.<p>

– **C'est moi !** Cria-t-il en refermant la porte.

Claire descendit à sa rencontre, les yeux brillants en voyant les pizzas.

– **Ne serait-ce pas une petite fille affamée que je vois là ? Non ? Tu n'as pas faim ? Pas grave, je mangerais ta part…** fit Jacob en se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

– **Si !** hurla Claire en lui courant après. **J'ai faim ! Je veux ma part !**

Jacob jubila, content qu'elle se manifeste aussi bien.

– **Oh ! Très bien, très bien, tu vas l'avoir ! Installe-toi et je te donne ça… Profitons pendant que la reine mère n'est pas là, sans quoi elle serait capable de tout dévorer à elle toute seule…**

– **Je vous entends ! **s'écria Leah d'une des chambres, où elle avait installé son quartier général.

Claire hoqueta et mit sa main devant sa bouche, redoutant les représailles de la jeune femme, mais elle se détendit rapidement en ne la voyant pas sortir.

Jacob donna deux part à Claire et en mit trois autres dans une autre assiette pour Leah.

– **Mange tranquillement, je reviens…** ordonna-t-il à l'enfant avant de monter à l'étage.

Leah, qui était occupée à faire des recherches sur Tanya Denali son ordinateur, ne l'entendit pas arriver et sursauta lorsqu'il déposa l'assiette à côté d'elle.

– **On ne t'a pas appris à frapper aux portes, imbécile ?** grogna-t-elle en refermant son ordinateur par réflexe.

– **Et toi, on ne t'a pas dit qu'il fallait mieux surveiller tes arrières ?** railla-t-il, heureux de son petit effet.

Elle le fusilla du regard et se tourna vers son ordinateur.

– **Merci pour la pizza. Maintenant, dégage.**

– **Qu'est-ce que tu faisais ?**

– **Mon boulot. Ça t'étonne, hein ?**

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel et alla s'asseoir sur le lit.

– **Tu prenais des renseignements sur cette pauvre Tanya ?**

– **Cette pauvre Tanya comme tu dis a l'air suspecte.** rétorqua Leah en rouvrant son ordinateur. **Une blondasse qui porte comme nom de famille celui de la Réserve à côté de laquelle on habite, ça ne m'inspire pas du tout confiance.**

– **On vient à peine d'arriver et tu crois qu'on aurait déjà quelqu'un sur le dos ?**

– **On n'est jamais trop prudent, Black… C'est quelque chose que j'ai appris à mes dépends, alors je préfère prendre toutes mes précautions. Surtout quand la vie d'une petite fille est en jeu…**

– **OK, OK ! Dans ce cas, on fait quoi ?**

– **J'ai installé des caméras de surveillance dans la chambre de Claire et je propose d'instaurer des tours de garde pour être certains que rien ne lui arrivera, en attendant que le reste de l'équipement que j'ai demandé n'arrive.**

– **Ça me va, je prends le premier tour ce soir. **déclara-t-il en se levant pour sortir.

– **D'accord… Dis… Tu as prévenu quelqu'un que tu t'en allais en Alaska ?** demanda-t-elle, soudain attristée.

– **Non, personne et toi ?**

– **J'ai pas eu le temps de dire au revoir à Sam… **souffla-t-elle. **Dire que je suis partie comme ça, sans rien dire à mon fiancé, en laissant le champ libre à cette charogne de Young pour jouer à la parfaite petite épouse avec toi… Ça me tue…** avoua-t-elle finalement.

– **Je peux être franc avec toi ?**

– **Vas-y, c'est pas ma permission qui t'en empêchera, de toutes manières… **pouffa-t-elle cyniquement.

– **Vu tout ce qui s'est passé avec cette affaire, c'est mieux que personne, pas même ton fiancé ne sache où nous sommes et s'il t'aime comme il devrait, tu n'as rien à craindre de l'agent Young, aussi insistante soit-elle…**

– **Ils ont couché ensemble… **le coupa-t-elle, la voix cassée. **Pendant une de leurs missions d'infiltration, ils ont été faire la fête avec les personnes qu'ils surveillaient, ils ont trop bu et ils ne se sont pas maitrisés… Du moins c'est ce que Sam a dit…**

– **Et toi, tu le crois **? l'interrogea Jacob, éberlué.

– **Oui. Il aurait pu me le cacher s'il ne le pensait pas. Enfin, je crois… En tout cas, je n'aime pas savoir Young dans la même ville que lui, parce que cette garce n'arrête pas de demander à ce qu'ils refassent équipe et que… Mais pourquoi est-ce que je te raconte ça à toi ? Dégage de ma chambre, et fissa !**

Jacob s'apprêtait à sortir mais s'arrêta finalement sur le pas de la porte.

– **Une dernière chose, tu penseras ce que tu veux ensuite… Peut-être qu'il dit la vérité, mais un mec invente les meilleurs mensonges quand il faut et il n'y a rien de mieux qu'une demi-vérité pour ça…** Dit-il avant de descendre rejoindre Claire.

Leah médita un instant les paroles de Jacob et secoua la tête, souhaitant effacer les images déplaisantes qui s'étaient installées dans son esprit et le sentiment de doute qui l'envahissait. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur sa tâche, maudissant intérieurement Jacob Black d'avoir réussi à l'atteindre de cette manière.

Ce dernier était retourné au salon avec Claire et ils avaient mangé en discutant tranquillement. Jacob essayait de la faire rire et ça fonctionnait, parce qu'elle paraissait de plus en plus à l'aise. Il l'invita également à le tutoyer, Leah et lui, et lui expliqua qu'ils devraient faire comme une vraie famille dorénavant, surtout devant les étrangers et que pour ça, elle devrait les appeler maman et papa, ce que la fillette accepta, malgré la bizarrerie de la situation.

Leah les rejoignit quelques instants plus tard, de très mauvaise humeur. Claire n'arrangea pas la situation lorsqu'elle posa une question qui la perturbait.

– **Vous allez faire comme si vous êtes amoureux ? Ça veut dire que vous allez vous faire des bisous ?** s'enquit la petite.

– **Malheureusement, ouais,** soupira Leah.

Jacob n'osa pas regarder sa partenaire, mal à l'aise.

– **Mais on jouera la comédie, il n'y a que les autres qui croiront que c'est vrai, tu comprends ?**

Claire acquiesça et reprit une nouvelle part de pizza.

– **Et après, j'irai avec qui ? Leah ou toi ?**

Le cœur de Leah se serra et elle lança un regard affolé à Jacob, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Celui-ci hésita un instant avant de prendre la parole.

– **Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, pour l'instant on est ensemble, c'est tout ce qui compte, le reste on verra après…**

Claire hocha de nouveau la tête avant de bailler bruyamment.

– **Tu es fatiguée, ma jolie ? **sourit Leah, sautant ainsi sur l'occasion pour changer de sujet.

– **Un peu, oui…**

– **Tu devrais aller te reposer. La journée a été longue,** suggéra la jeune femme.

– **J'ai peur… de dormir toute seule…** avoua la fillette en baissant la tête.

_ **Tu… Tu veux qu'on reste avec toi jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ?** proposa Jacob.

Claire fit oui de la tête et Leah, attendrie, regarda Jacob la soulever de terre et l'emmener dans sa chambre. Elle les suivit sans broncher et le laissa allonger la petite et s'asseoir à côté d'elle. L'espace d'un instant, elle imagina Sam à la place de son partenaire et se demanda si une vie de famille avec son fiancé ressemblerait à ça.

– **Je ne connais pas de berceuse, mais j'ai mon baladeur si la musique peut t'aider à t'endormir…** informa Jacob.

– **C'est quoi, comme musique ?** demanda Claire.

– **J'ai un peu de tout, tu n'auras qu'à choisir ce que tu veux écouter… **

Claire accepta et Jacob lui passa son lecteur afin qu'elle puisse écouter de la musique. Elle s'endormit peu de temps après en écoutant du Justin Bieber, et Leah dut se retenir pour ne pas éclater de rire lorsque Jacob lui retira les écouteurs.

– **Je ne savais pas que le grand Jacob Black écoutait de la musique pour jeunes filles en fleur…** le taquina-t-elle à voix basse.

– **Oh ça va, hein ! Je prends tout et n'importe quoi, j'écoute et ensuite je trie… Mais l'ouverture d'esprit, tu ne dois pas connaître…** ajouta-t-il en refermant la porte derrière eux.

– **Je plaisantais… Mais le sens de l'humour, tu ne dois pas connaître non plus,** crut-elle bon de préciser froidement en se dirigeant vers sa chambre. **Merci de nous avoir rattrapé le coup, avec la petite, et réveille-moi dans quatre heures.**

Jacob soupira en se rendant compte de sa maladresse, avant de descendre au rez-de-chaussée. Durant les quatre heures qui suivirent, il inspecta les environs et repéra divers endroit par où ils pourraient fuir en cas de problème. Il installa également de toutes petites caméras avec détecteur de mouvement dans des points stratégiques afin de voir tout intrus qui s'approcherait de la maison. Mais, sur le moment, tout était calme et il commençait sérieusement à piquer du nez devant la télé. Il regarda l'heure et se rendit compte que les quatre heures étaient largement passées. Il monta donc à l'étage réveiller Leah.  
>La jeune femme prit la relève sans lui adresser la parole et fit elle aussi des repérages dans la maison. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre de Claire et se posta à la fenêtre en attendant que son tour se termine. Lorsque les quatre heures furent écoulées, elle envisagea de réveiller son partenaire mais, bien trop préoccupée pour dormir, décida finalement de le laisser se reposer.<p>

* * *

><p><em>Finalement, la première journée ne s'est pas si mal passé que ça ! Comment ça, non? Au moins, ils ne se sont pas entretués!<em>

_A très vite pour la suite ! _

_Leilani et Supergirl_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hello !_

_Voici le troisième chapitre de la fiction extraite de notre énième jeu de rôle... Un énorme merci à celles qui nous ont laissé une petite review et aux autres qui vont lire cette suite... _

_Bonne lecture et à très vite !_

_Leilani et Supergirl._

* * *

><p>Jacob finit par se réveiller le lendemain matin et descendit torse nu à la cuisine pour boire un verre d'eau, oubliant qu'il ne vivait plus seul. Il entendit les hoquets de Claire et de Leah alors que cette dernière s'empressa de couvrir les yeux de l'enfant.<p>

– **Bon sang, Black! Un peu de décence, quand même!**

Jacob se retourna en arrêtant de boire.

– **Quoi ? **demanda-t-il en ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parlait.

– **T'es quasiment à poil devant la petite ! Elle a failli s'étouffer avec ses céréales en voyant ton…** Elle baissa les yeux et s'empourpra. **Ton problème du matin !**

Jacob suivit son regard et plaça rapidement ses mains sur son entrejambes en rougissant.

– **Désolé ! **dit-il en montant rapidement à l'étage prendre une douche froide.

Lorsqu'il descendit, Claire était en train de jouer et Leah finissait de nettoyer la cuisine.

– **Ton petit déjeuner est sur la table. Je vais sortir faire un repérage des lieux. Je peux te laisser la petite?**

– **Pas de problème, sois prudente et appelle-moi si t'as le moindre problème ou doute sur quoi que ce soit !** insista-t-il.

– **Ça marche…**

Elle finit de ranger la cuisine et s'en alla après avoir expliqué la raison de son absence à Claire. Cette dernière retourna dans la cuisine aussitôt Leah partie et regarda Jacob manger.

Jacob fronça les sourcils face à son regard insistant.

– **Quoi ? J'ai quelque chose sur le visage ?**

Claire secoua la tête et continua à l'observer. Jacob replongea la tête dans son bol, mais après plusieurs coups d'œil, il ne tint plus.

– **Je t'écoute, vas-y…** l'invita-t-il gentiment.

– **Est-ce que tu as une chérie, comme Leah?**

– **Non, je n'ai personne en ce moment… Et toi ?** la taquina-t-il.

– **Je suis trop petite !** répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel. **Et puis je ne vais pas à l'école, alors je ne peux pas avoir de chéri parce que je vois personne…**

– **On est un peu pareil sur ce point, sauf que moi je suis trop pris par mon travail pour avoir le temps de faire des rencontres… Mais pourquoi cette question ?**

– **Ben, je me demandais parce que Leah en a un et qu'elle était triste ce matin en lui parlant au téléphone… J'aime pas la voir triste…**

– **Moi non plus… Et tu as entendu ce qu'elle lui disait ?** questionna prudemment Jacob.

– **Qu'elle ne pouvait pas lui dire où elle était et qu'elle était désolée. Après il lui a crié dessus et elle lui a dit qu'elle lui dirait une fois qu'elle sera installée.**

Jacob médita un instant sur la réaction de Sam.

– **C'est tout ce qu'ils se sont dits ?**

– **C'est tout ce que j'ai entendu… Elle a arrêté de parler quand je suis arrivée et elle m'a dit que c'était pas bien d'espionner les gens quand elle a raccroché…**

– **Écoute, habituellement je t'aurais répondu la même chose qu'elle, mais sur ce coup j'ai besoin que tu sois mes yeux et mes oreilles… **

Jacob expliqua à la petite ce qu'il attendait d'elle en lui précisant que c'était pour protéger Leah et lui éviter d'être triste comme aujourd'hui. La petite accepta sa mission sans broncher, ne se doutant pas des motivations réelles de son "père".

Leah revint de son repérage en début d'après-midi, légèrement soucieuse.

– **J'ai croisé nos voisins…** déclara-t-elle. **Ils veulent passer se taper l'incruste ce soir, j'ai dit que j'en parlerai avec vous et que je les appellerai…**

Jacob n'était pas spécialement emballé, mais il préféra laisser le choix à Claire.

– **C'est toi qui décides, tu veux qu'ils viennent nous voir ?**

La fillette fit la grimace et secoua frénétiquement la tête.

– **Bon, et ben je vais leur dire qu'on a d'autres projets… Mais on sera bien obligés de les voir à un moment ou un autre…** dit Leah.

– **Pas ce soir…** implora Claire.

– **OK, pas ce soir… **concéda la jeune femme.** Je peux te parler deux minutes, Black ?**

Jacob hocha la tête et la suivit.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?**

– **Je suis peut-être parano, après tout j'ai jamais fait de mission de protection rapprochée auparavant, je n'ai que les cas d'école et les récits de Sam auxquels me référer, mais je suis sûre et certaine que le meilleur moyen de se faire repérer est de se retrouver dans une maison au beau milieu de nulle part et avec des voisins à plus de 5 kilomètres de distance…** murmura-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

– **Tu crois qu'on est plus en danger qu'on ne le pense ?**

– **J'en sais rien, mais je t'avoue que ça ne me rassure pas vraiment de nous savoir entourés par une forêt où des snipers et des professionnels de la traque peuvent facilement se cacher… Et ça me rassure encore moins de ne pas avoir trouvé de solution de repli en me promenant au cas où on se ferait attaquer.**

– **C'est vrai qu'à part la fuite en forêt, on n'a pas vraiment de choix… Je ne vois qu'une chose qui nous permettrait d'être tranquilles, mais on risque de se faire lyncher par le chef…**

– **Quoi donc ?** sourcilla-t-elle, intriguée.

– **Partir d'ici. On se trouve un coin qui nous convient et où on sera moins exposé…**

– **Tu as raison, on se ferait allumer par le chef si on faisait ça. De plus, c'est pas dit qu'ils accepteraient de nous reloger autre part…**

– **On peut lui en parler, en tout cas. Je suis sûr qu'on trouvera un terrain d'entente s'il sent qu'on a des doutes sur la planque…**

– **Oui…**

Leah lança un coup d'œil vers Claire qui s'amusait toute seule dans son coin et son cœur se serra.

_ **Il faudrait qu'elle se fasse des amis. Se fondre dans la masse, c'est essentiel pour ne pas se faire repérer… **reprit-elle.

– **Bon écoute, on laisse passer cette nuit et demain à la première heure on l'appelle, ça te va ?**

– **Ça marche. Je prends le premier tour, cette fois.**

– **D'accord, je monte m'allonger alors…**

Leah le regarda partir et alla rejoindre Claire pour essayer de la distraire. Sans même s'en rendre compte, elles s'endormirent toutes les deux au salon devant la télévision.

Une heure plus tard, le sommeil de Jacob se coupa sans raison particulière et il descendit pour voir si tout allait bien, ce silence l'inquiétant un peu. Il trouva alors Claire et Leah qui dormaient paisiblement et cette vision le fit sourire. Par réflexe, il jeta un coup d'œil par la fenêtre et alors qu'il allait refermer le rideau, il aperçut une silhouette dans les fourrés. Il se précipita vers sa collègue et la secoua un peu pour la réveiller.

– **Leah… Debout, y'a du mouvement dehors…**

La jeune femme se leva précipitamment, réveillant au passage Claire en sursaut. Elle sortit l'arme qu'elle gardait sur elle par mesure de précaution et avança prudemment vers la fenêtre afin de vérifier les dires de Jacob, la petite sur les talons. Elle vit à son tour une ombre passer près d'un des bosquets et fit signe à son partenaire de monter avec Claire.

Jacob prit la fillette dans ses bras.

– **Sois prudente…** murmura-t-il avant de monter dans la chambre.

Il posa la fillette et lui dit de se baisser en jetant un coup d'œil par la fenêtre après avoir récupéré son arme.

Leah sortit tout doucement de la maison, prenant soin de bien regarder autour d'elle avant de se diriger à l'endroit où elle avait aperçu le mouvement. Des petits bips retinrent soudain son attention de l'autre côté de la maison et elle s'empressa d'aller enquêter sur la source de ce bruit. Un frisson d'angoisse lui parcourut l'échine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait de plusieurs charges explosives entourant les fondations de la maison et déclenchées par un minuteur.

– **Sortez de la maison ! **s'époumona-t-elle avant d'être frappée par derrière.

Tout à coup la maison explosa et tout vola en éclat. L'homme qui avait frappé Leah regarda les dégâts avant de s'enfuir par où il était venu, laissant à la jeune femme la vie sauve.


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour à toutes !_

_Pour celles qui se demandaient quand arriverait la suite de "Protection Rapprochée" et ce qui était advenu de nos agents préférés (et de la petite Claire), voici le chapitre 4 !_

_Un énorme merci à celles qui nous ont laissé une petite trace de leur passage pour le chapitre précédent ! On espère que ce chapitre vous plaira !_

_Bon weekend à toutes et bonne lecture !_

_Supergirl et Leilani._

* * *

><p>La déflagration avait propulsé Leah à la lisière des bois. Elle se releva péniblement, encore sonnée, et eut du mal à réaliser ce qui venait de se passer jusqu'à ce qu'elle aperçoive la maison en flamme.<p>

– **Claire ! Jacob !** hurla-t-elle, désespérée en se précipitant vers le chalet en ruines.

Jacob et la petite avaient eu le temps de sortir par la fenêtre avant l'explosion. Ils arrivèrent vers elle couvert de suie et le jeune agent boitait un peu, mais à part ça ils s'en étaient sorti indemnes.

Leah fut soulagée de les voir tous les deux sains et saufs. Elle se jeta au cou de Jacob avant de serrer Claire dans ses bras.

– **Vous m'avez fait une de ces peurs…**

Jacob fut étonné du geste de la jeune femme mais n'en montra rien.

– **On a sauté par la fenêtre juste à temps, je pensais pas que c'était si haut par contre… Ça va toi ?**

– **Mal au crâne et aux côtes, mais ça passera… On ferait mieux de ne pas traîner ici…**

Juste au moment où elle prononçait ces mots, une nouvelle explosion retentit, faisant hurler la pauvre Claire qui s'accrocha désespérément à Leah, apeurée.

Jacob avait passé instinctivement les bras au-dessus de leurs têtes pour les protéger avant de s'apercevoir que c'était leur voiture.

– **Les enfoirés…** dit-il en serrant les poings.

– **Ils reviendront sûrement vérifier qu'on ne s'en est pas sortis… Faut qu'on se tire vers la ville, vite fait…**

– **Il faut qu'on trouve une voiture et aussi qu'on appelle le chef, j'ai un peu de liquide dans mes poches, mais on ne tiendra pas longtemps avec ça…**

Leah se dirigea vers les décombres, espérant y trouver la valise qu'elle avait prévu au cas où ils devraient partir en vitesse, mais Claire la retint en sanglotant.

– **Non… Reste…** la supplia-t-elle.

– **Ça va aller, ma jolie. Reste avec Jacob, le temps que j'aille récupérer ce qui peut l'être. Je te promets de faire vite…** lui dit calmement Leah.

– **On va l'attendre ensemble, ne t'inquiète pas…** la rassura Jacob en lui tendant la main.

Claire se blottit contre lui en regardant craintivement Leah s'éloigner vers le chalet. Cette dernière retourna les débris et parvint à retrouver des armes et quelques munitions, de même que le sac contenant leur papiers et de l'argent. Elle s'empressa de ramasser tout ce qu'elle trouva et de rejoindre Jacob et Claire.

– **C'est bon. On peut y aller.**

Tous les trois marchèrent jusqu'à la première maison à proximité. Une fois celle-ci en vue, Jacob leur fit signe de s'arrêter.

– **Restez ici, je reviens dans quelques minutes…** ordonna-t-il à voix basse avant de s'approcher discrètement de la maison.

Il s'accroupit près de la portière en priant pour qu'il n'y ait pas d'alarme. Il sortit une petite pince qu'il gardait toujours sur lui et crocheta la serrure. Après quoi il ouvrit doucement la porte et s'assit sur le siège en glissant ses mains sous le volant afin de trafiquer les fils électriques. Après quelques essai, le moteur démarra et Jacob s'empressa de déguerpir avant que les propriétaires ne sortent. Il freina brusquement en face de Claire et Leah et sourit fièrement à cette dernière.

– **Je vous dépose quelque part, mesdemoiselles ?**

Leah esquissa un sourire, amusée par la répartie du jeune homme malgré la situation. Elle fit rentrer Claire et l'attacha à l'arrière avant de s'installer à côté de Jacob. Ce dernier démarra en trombe en direction du centre-ville.

– **Faut qu'on réfléchisse à un plan, un endroit où aller…** déclara-t-il après un moment de silence.

Il essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais la situation le mettait un peu à cran.

– **Prenons déjà un hôtel pour cette nuit, et on en reparlera quand Claire sera endormie… Y a un truc important qu'il faut que tu saches…** murmura-t-elle, elle aussi perturbée par la soirée qu'ils venaient de vivre.

Jacob la dévisagea un instant avant de répondre.

– **D'accord…**

Après plusieurs minutes de route, il s'arrêta devant un petit hôtel et attendit qu'elles descendent.

**– Je reviens, je vais me débarrasser de la voiture, on en louera une demain pour ne pas attirer l'attention…**

Leah acquiesça et alla louer une chambre pour trois en attendant le retour de Jacob. Le temps qu'il arrive, Claire était déjà endormie dans les bras de la jeune femme.

– **L'émotion l'a littéralement vidée.** chuchota-t-elle en entrant dans la chambre avant de la déposer sur le lit double.

Jacob lui enleva ses chaussures et la recouvrit.

– **Elle est courageuse… **dit-il en passant une main sur le front de la fillette.

– **Ouais, elle en a pas mal bavé, ces derniers temps…** renchérit Leah, une pointe de tendresse dans la voix. **Dire qu'une bande de pourriture est prête à tout pour tuer une petite fille aussi adorable…**

Jacob garda le silence un moment en contemplant la fillette avant de reporter son attention sur Leah.

– **C'est quoi, le truc important dont tu devais me parler ?**

– **C'était des pros, Jacob… Ceux qui ont fait exploser la maison,** répondit-elle, le visage fermé.

– **Je sais. C'était calculé et on a eu énormément de chance sur ce coup…**

– **Non, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire… Elle hésita un moment. Les explosifs qu'ils ont utilisés sont à la pointe de la technologie… Un peu comme ceux qu'on utilise… Au FBI…**

– **Oh non…** soupira-t-il en réalisant que les craintes du chef se confirmaient.

– **Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe et honnêtement, j'ai pas vraiment envie de le savoir, mais je trouve ça louche qu'on se fasse attaquer au moment où on parle de déménager…**

– **Il faut que tu saches un truc, maintenant qu'on est tout les deux dans cette galère… Le chef m'a informé qu'il soupçonnait un des agents d'être une taupe au service de ceux qui sont à nos trousses et avec ce qui vient de se passer, je pense que ça se confirme…**

Leah tressaillit et pâlit aussitôt.

– **Mais personne n'était au courant de l'endroit ou nous étions, à part le chef et les hauts gradés du Bureau… A moins que tu aies informé quelqu'un…** balbutia-t-elle.

– **Je n'ai informé personne, je n'ai même pas dit à ma famille que je partais Leah ! Et toi, t'as parlé à quelqu'un ? Sam par exemple ?**

– **Sam ?** répéta-t-elle, incrédule.** N-Non ! Je veux dire… Je l'ai appelé, m-mais… N-non…**

– **Écoute, peu importe qui est le responsable, le mal est fait, ce qui compte c'est qu'on ne dise à personne, je dis bien personne, où on se trouve. On va se faire le plus discret possible et appeler le chef une fois tous les 2 ou 3 jours pour l'informer de la situation et essayer de trouver une solution, mais rien de plus. Au point où on en est, on ne peut plus prendre de risque avec qui que ce soit…**

– **Est-ce qu'il soupçonnait Sam depuis le début ?** insista Leah.

– **Je n'en sais rien, tout ce qu'il m'a dit c'est qu'il avait de sérieux doutes à son sujet et que je ****devais me méfier de lui et de… Toi,** avoua Jacob, un peu honteux. **Il craignait que tu ne sois au courant de ce qu'il trafiquait, mais j'ai eu la preuve aujourd'hui que tu n'avais rien à voir dans tout ça…**

Leah se laissa retomber sur le lit, complètement anéantie. Elle avait l'impression de s'être fait manipuler, mais le fait d'ignorer si Sam était réellement un agent double la minait davantage.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, maintenant ?** murmura-t-elle, le regard vide.

– **Demain on ira louer une voiture, acheter quelques trucs pour la route et on roulera jusqu'à un endroit sûr, mais pour l'instant j'ai besoin d'une douche…** déclara Jacob en se dirigeant vers la salle de bains.

Leah reporta son attention sur Claire et s'allongea auprès d'elle, le cœur serré. Elle repensa à ce que Jacob lui avait avoué et ferma les yeux pour ne pas fondre en larmes.

Le lendemain, Jacob se réveilla en premier et avait laissé un mot sur le lit avant de sortir.

_"J'espère que votre nuit a été meilleure que la mienne, je suis parti louer la voiture et faire quelques courses. Je reviens dans pas longtemps avec le petit dèj. Jacob"_

Leah ouvrit les yeux et s'affola lorsqu'elle n'aperçut pas Jacob jusqu'à ce que son regard tombe sur le petit mot qu'il avait laissé. Après s'être assurée que Claire dormait profondément, elle alla rapidement se débarbouiller et sortit de la salle de bain au moment où Jacob pénétrait dans la chambre.

– **Salut…** fit-elle, la voix teintée de tristesse.

Jacob leva les yeux vers elle et se figea en voyant sa tenue… Il sentit les rougeurs lui monter au visage, pas habitué à voir sa collègue ainsi vêtue.

– **Salut…** dit-il en posant deux sachets sur la table.

– **Désolée…** s'excusa-t-elle en voyant l'attitude de son partenaire. **Je vais… M'habiller… **

Elle récupéra ses affaires de la veille, faute de pouvoir changer de vêtements.

– **Attends !**

Leah s'arrêta net et se tourna vers Jacob.

– **Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** sourcilla-t-elle.

– **J'ai… Je vous nous ai pris des vêtements de rechange, je connaissais pas trop vos tailles alors j'ai** **pris un peu au hasard, mais au moins ce sera plus propre que ce qu'on porte…**

– **Oh… Merci…** souffla-t-elle en récupérant le sac contenant les vêtements. **Ça devrait aller… On ira… Faire du shopping… Quand on saura où on va… Tu as déjà appelé le chef pour l'avertir?**

– **Non, j'attendais de voir avec toi ce qu'on lui dit exactement…**

– **On devrait lui en dire le moins possible. Il faudrait qu'il mette à notre disposition de quoi louer une maison, sans pour autant savoir où on irait… Moins il en saura, moins il y aura des chances de fuite…**

– **Je suis d'accord… Je l'appelle ensuite on se met en route…** dit-il en sortant le téléphone jetable qu'il avait acheté.

Il composa le numéro du chef et attendit en regardant Leah. Ce dernier répondit suspicieusement à cet appel inconnu.

– _**Directeur Sullivan, j'écoute…**_

– **Chef, c'est Black…**

– _**Black… Co-comment… On m'a informé que… Votre maison avait été attaquée…**_

– **Il s'en est fallu de peu, mais on s'en est tous sorti… Écoutez, je ne peux pas rester longtemps, je vous appelle parce qu'on a besoin de votre aide, on a pas grand chose sur nous et il nous faudrait de quoi louer quelque chose pour se mettre à l'abri le temps que ça se calme…**

– _**Bien sûr… Je… Je débloque des moyens et je vous envoie une carte illimité, le temps que l'on vous trouve une nouvelle maison. Où êtes-vous?**_

Leah secoua la tête en faisant signe à Jacob de ne pas révéler leur position.

– **Sans vouloir vous offenser chef, on ne peut pas trop vous en dire, on préfère être prudent surtout depuis que vos soupçons concernant un traître dans l'agence se sont confirmés… Tout ce que je peux vous dire c'est qu'on est en sécurité pour le moment…**

– _**Très bien, **_soupira le directeur. _**Je ferai le transfert de fonds sur votre compte, Black. Vous aurez l'argent dans l'après-midi. Est-ce que la petite Quehpa va bien ?**_

– **Un peu secouée par tout ça, mais elle tient le coup… On doit y aller, je vous recontacte dans quelques jours,** répondit Jacob avant de raccrocher sans lui laisser le temps de répondre.

– **On doit vider ton compte dès qu'il aura déposé l'argent,** déclara Leah. **On ne peut pas se permettre de faire des versements par carte ou par chèque. On pourrait nous traquer rien qu'avec un plein de voiture…**

– **Je sais et c'est ce qu'on va faire avant de quitter la ville. Il faut patienter le temps qu'il fasse le virement, alors en attendant…** Il ouvrit le deuxième sac qu'il avait amené. **On va se restaurer…**

– **J'ai pas vraiment faim…** confessa Leah. **Garde ma part pour Claire, au cas où elle aurait très faim…**

– **Leah… Avec tout ce qui se passe, il faut que tu prennes des forces…**

Leah soupira lourdement et prit un donut pour faire plaisir à Jacob.

– **C'est bon, t'es content ?** bougonna-t-elle.

Jacob sourit.

– **Y'a encore du boulot, mais c'est mieux que rien…**

Leah lui retourna son sourire et s'apprêta à lui parler, mais la petite voix ensommeillée de Claire la distraya.

– **Bonjour…**

– **Salut, la belle aux bois dormant !** s'exclama Leah. **Jacob nous a apporté des donuts pour le petit déj !**

– **J'adore les donuts…** sourit timidement la petite.

– **Alors viens te régaler avant que je ne finisse tout !** S'exclama gaiement Jacob.

Claire sauta du lit et monta sur les genoux de Leah afin de se servir son petit déjeuner. Leah l'observa, soulagée qu'elle ne garde pas de séquelles de ce qui s'était produit la veille. Claire lui rappelait la petite fille qu'elle était, timide mais toujours enthousiaste, et repenser à son enfance lui donna soudain une idée.

– **Vous savez quoi ? Je connais un coin où on fait les meilleurs donuts au monde, et c'est pas très loin d'ici !** claironna-t-elle, attirant alors l'attention de Jacob et Claire.

– **Ah oui ? Où Cha ?** demanda Jacob, la bouche pleine.

– **Chez Nana Ateara, à Neah Bay… C'est une réserve indienne où il fait bon vivre. Ils y font les meilleurs donuts et pancakes de toute la côte Ouest. Mon père nous y emmenait tout le temps, mon petit frère et moi, quand on allait rendre visite à notre famille…**

Jacob regardait Leah parler avec attendrissement. Il aimait voir ce côté plus humain et sensible chez elle.

– **Les meilleurs, hein ? Moi je demande à goûter avant, qu'en dis-tu ma puce ? **s'enquit-il auprès de la petite fille.

– **Oui !** s'écria Claire, les yeux brillants.** J'aime bien les pancakes aussi !**

– **Tu vas adorer ceux-là, je t'assure… Et puis, d'après mes souvenirs, Nana est une sorte de bottin sur pattes. Elle pourrait peut-être nous indiquer un endroit où habiter quelques temps…** ajouta Leah.

– **J'ai vraiment hâte de rencontrer cette fameuse Nana, ça doit être une femme passionnante… Comme je les aime…** dit-il en faisant un clin d'œil à Leah.

– **Elle sera sûrement ravie de te rencontrer. Elle adore draguer les jeunes hommes…** pouffa cette dernière avant de reprendre son sérieux. **On sera en sécurité, là-bas… Même en fouillant dans mon passé, personne ne saura que nous sommes à Neah Bay.**

– **D'accord, je suis sûr qu'on va s'y plaire, pas vrai Miss Gourmande ?** fit-il en chatouillant Claire.

La fillette se tortilla en riant, ce qui allégea considérablement l'ambiance. Ils discutèrent de leur projet de voyage et préparèrent leur plan de bataille. Il fut convenu que Jacob irait clôturer son compte et qu'il s'achèteraient une voiture d'occasion avant de prendre le dernier ferry en direction de Victoria, puis de Port Angeles. Là-bas, Leah prendrait le relai et les conduirait à Neah Bay où ils seraient enfin en sécurité. Du moins, ils l'espéraient.

* * *

><p>Leilani : Je sais pas pourquoi, mais l'idée d'aller dans se cacher dans une ville parce qu'on y fait les meilleurs pancakes au monde, ça ne me viendrait pas à l'idée !<br>Supergirl : Peut-être, mais en même temps je trouve ça futé, c'est vrai, qui irait les chercher là hein ?  
>Leilani : Des gens qui aimeraient les Pancakes ? Supergirl : Et tu crois que des gros mafieux en font partie ?<br>Leilani : Tout le monde aime les pancakes... Surtout les gros mafieux...  
>Supergirl : Mouais, t'as pas tort... Tu crois qu'ils vont les retrouver alors ?<br>Leilani, paniquée : Non ! J'ai jamais dit ça !  
>Leah : En même temps, vous connaissant...<br>Supergirl : Répète un peu ça et je fais en sorte que tu finisses aveugle !  
>Leah : Vas-y, fais-toi plaisir, mais ne viens pas te plaindre après que le reste des personnages décide de faire grève pas la suite...<br>Leilani : Oh là, oh là ! On se calme, vous deux ! Tenez, prenez un muffin...  
>Supergirl, le regard perçant : Est-ce que tu te moques de nous ?<p>

Leilani déglutit en voyant les deux jeunes femmes s'avancer vers elle : Plus jamais je ne ferai la médiatrice...


	5. Chapter 5

_Désolées pour le retard de publication de cette fiction, j'avoue que me connecte rarement sur ce compte, maintenant que j'ai celui en commun avec Supergirl..._  
><em>Tout est entièrement de ma faute (à Leilani, hein, ne blâmez pas Supergirl, sur ce coup !).<em>  
><em>J'espère que vous apprécierez malgré tout un petit peu de lecture et je promets de ne plus recommencer !<em>  
><em>Enjoy !<em>

* * *

><p>L'après-midi arriva rapidement et Jacob se rendit à la banque afin de retirer tout l'argent possible pendant que sa "famille" attendait dans la voiture. Après quoi ils se rendirent dans une petite concession afin de se trouver une voiture pas trop cher, discrète et qui tiendrait le coup en cas de course poursuite. Jacob conduisit leur nouvelle voiture et suivit Leah jusqu'à l'agence de location afin qu'ils remettent le véhicule qu'ils avaient loué. La petite famille se rendit ensuite au port où ils prirent le ferry comme convenu pour rapidement arriver à Port Angeles.<p>

Alors que Leah s'arrêtait en face du Bed & Breakfast de Nana Ateara, à Neah Bay, une pile de souvenirs lui revint en mémoire. Elle se revit passer les vacances en famille dans ce coin, dans ces rares moments où elle pouvait voir son père, et serra le volant en essayant de calmer sa respiration.

– **Ça va ? **demanda Jacob qui s'était rendu compte de son état.

– **Oui oui… Ça fait longtemps que je n'ai pas remis les pieds ici… C'est… Émouvant…** souffla-t-elle. **Prêt à jouer ton rôle d'époux fou amoureux ?**

– **Toujours, et toi ?**

– **On est payés pour ça, non ?** railla-t-elle en ouvrant la portière.

Jacob sourit en sortant à son tour avant d'ouvrir la portière de Claire et de suivre Leah.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration avant de franchir la porte du Bed & Breakfast. Une vieille dame assise à l'accueil releva la tête en entendant la sonnette et écarquilla les yeux comme si elle avait vu un fantôme.

– **Oh mon Dieu… LeeLee, c'est toi, ma chérie ?** balbutia-t-elle.

– **Oui… Ça fait longtemps, hein, Nana ?** répondit Leah en arborant un sourire crispé.

La vieille dame se leva précipitamment et courut enlacer l'agent, les larmes aux yeux.

– **J'ai cru que je ne te reverrai jamais… Comme tu as grandi, ma chérie… Tu es vraiment magnifique…**

Nana jeta un coup d'œil derrière Leah et esquissa un sourire.

– **Tu m'as amené de la clientèle, en plus ?**

– **Pas vraiment… C'est ma famille, en fait…** dit Leah en faisant signe à Jacob et Claire d'avancer. **Voici mon mari, Jacob, et ma petite fille Claire…**

Jacob et la petite s'approchèrent, quelque peu intimidés.

– **Enchanté madame…** salua poliment Jacob.

– **Pas de ça entre nous, mon petit… On est en famille, ici. Appelle-moi Nana ! Et toi…** rajouta-t-elle en se mettant au niveau de Claire. **Qu'elle est mignonne…**

Claire rougit et se blottit contre Jacob.

– **Elle me rappelle LeeLee quand elle était petite… Mon Dieu, le temps passe si vite…**

Leah se raidit mais parvint à garder une attitude désinvolte.

– **J'ai promis à Claire que je lui ferai gouter les meilleurs pancakes au monde…**

Jacob sentait bien que sa collègue était quelque peu troublée par son retour et aussi qu'elle était mal à l'aise de mentir ainsi à la vieille dame. Alors pour lui montrer son soutien, il passa un bras autour de son épaule.

– **Claire attend ça depuis qu'elle a entendu parler de vos dons culinaires et moi aussi je dois avouer…** sourit-il.

– **LeeLee exagère toujours quand il s'agit de mes pancakes…** gloussa Nana. **Mais je veux bien vous en faire. Rien n'est trop beau pour ma petite-fille et sa famille ! Installez-vous à une table, je reviens tout de suite. Oh, et vous restez dormir ici, c'est non négociable !**

– **Merci, Nana…** murmura Leah en s'exécutant, reconnaissante.

Tous les trois s'installèrent à table et attendirent patiemment le retour de Nana.

– **Elle est vraiment charmante…** déclara Jacob.

– **C'est vrai…** acquiesça Leah. **J'ai un peu honte de ne pas lui avoir donné de mes nouvelles dernièrement. Mais c'est pas plus mal, ça fait qu'elle ne doute pas de ma version des faits…**

Jacob hocha la tête en la regardant, un peu inquiet que tout cela ne la chamboule plus qu'elle ne l'avouait. Nana arriva quelques instants plus tard avec les pancakes et de quoi étancher leur soif.

– **Je ne savais pas ce que vous aimiez boire, alors je vous ai apporté un peu de tout.**

– **Merci…** dit timidement Claire en attaquant ses pancakes. **C'est bon !**

– **Je te l'avais dit !** exulta faussement Leah en lui caressant les cheveux.

– **Alors, Jacob… racontez-moi un peu comment vous avez connu ma LeeLee ?** s'enquit Nana.

Jacob lança un regard un peu paniqué à Leah avant d'improviser.

– **Euh… Eh bien en fait, c'est une rencontre assez banale si on regarde bien, mais elle a changé ma vie… Je faisais mes courses au supermarché et arrivé à la caisse, elle m'est carrément passé devant !**

Leah leva les yeux au ciel, atterrée qu'il n'ait pas trouvé mieux comme histoire, mais joua néanmoins le jeu.

– **J'étais pressée et tu prenais tout ton temps,** gronda-t-elle.

– **Comme je te l'ai dit ce jour là, ça ne te donnait pas le droit de faire ça ! Si au moins tu m'avais demandé la permission ou juste averti, mais non, madame a préféré se la jouer snob ! Je disais donc, qu'elle m'est passé devant, j'ai protesté bien évidemment, mais vous la connaissez, pas moyen d'avoir raison… Bref, on est finalement partis chacun de notre côté et voilà que deux jours plus tard, elle remet ça, devinez où ?**

– **Dans le même supermarché ?** s'esclaffa Nana.

– **Exactement ! Sur le coup j'ai cru que le sort s'acharnait contre moi, mais ne me demandez pas comment, je suis finalement tombé sous son charme…** conclut-il en souriant à Leah.

Elle força un sourire à son tour et pressa la main de Jacob.

– **J'avoue que je n'aurais pas pu rêver mieux…** dit-elle tendrement alors que son autre main caressait le visage du jeune homme.

Jacob frémit en perdant un peu de son assurance et essaya de dissimuler son trouble du mieux qu'il pouvait.

– **C'est une bien jolie histoire,** conclut Nana, tout sourire.** Maintenant, j'aimerais savoir ce que vous faites dans le coin. Non pas que je ne suis pas heureuse de te revoir, LeeLee, mais après tout ce qui s'est passé, je pensais que tu avais été claire quant à tes liens avec cette famille…**

Leah baissa la tête, honteuse et surtout très mal à l'aise. Elle n'avait pas oublié sa conversation avec sa grand-mère, douze années plus tôt, ni la colère qu'elle avait éprouvé le jour où elle avait appris la vérité sur sa famille. Elle ne se sentit soudain pas le droit de lui demander un service. Jacob comprit sa détresse et décida de prendre la parole.

– **Écoutez Nana, la vérité c'est qu'on a quelques soucis dont on ne peut pas vous parler et on ne sait pas où aller, alors on espérait que vous pourriez nous conseiller un endroit discret où nous serions en sécurité le temps qu'on trouve une solution à nos problèmes...**

Nana fronça les sourcils et observa tour à tour Jacob et Leah. Elle nota les bleus et leurs blessures au visage avant de soupirer et de reporter son attention vers Claire.

– **On se croirait des années en arrière... L'histoire se répète, on dirait.**

– **Écoute, je veux juste un endroit sûr à louer pour protéger ma famille. Ça n'a rien avoir avec lui, Nana,** contredit Leah, poings serrés.

– **Pourtant, tu as l'air de suivre le même chemin...**

Leah se leva brusquement, faisant sursauter Claire au passage.

– **C'était une mauvaise idée,** claqua-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la sortie. **Venez, on trouvera sûrement quelque chose autre part...**

– **La Push !** s'empressa de dire Nana. **Il y a des maisons à louer à la Push...**

Jacob avait attrapé la main de Leah par réflexe et il la pressa gentiment pour l'inviter à se rasseoir.

– **C'est loin d'ici ?** demanda-t-il pour inviter Nana à poursuivre sa pensée.

– **Non, à une heure de route. C'est la Réserve la plus proche. Rien de mieux pour des Amérindiens de se cacher en terre Amérindienne. Le nouveau chef de la Tribu est ton cousin Paul... Donnez-moi deux heures, et je vous arrange une visite... En attendant, vous pouvez dormir ici ce soir...**

– **Paul...** pouffa tristement Leah en secouant la tête, nostalgique. **De tous les membres de la famille, c'est sûrement celui que je voyais le moins devenir chef... **

– **Je suppose que tu ne veux pas qu'on sache qui tu es...** demanda Nana.

– **Vaut mieux pas qu'on le sache, non...** répondit Leah en serrant la main de son partenaire, qui devait se poser énormément de questions à son sujet.

Jacob se posait en effet un milliard de questions, mais avait pleinement conscience que ce n'était pas le moment d'en parler.

– **Je crois que j'ai trouvé des idées de noms et de prénoms...** sourit-il.

– **C'est vrai ?** s'étonna Leah, qui n'y avait pas réfléchi. **Qu'est-ce que c'est ?**

– **Que penses-tu de Lily, Calie et Jake Blackwater ?**

Leah esquissa le premier sourire franc de la journée alors que Nana s'extasiait sur le fait qu'elle n'aurait pas à se retenir d'appeler sa petite-fille par son surnom, d'autant plus qu'elle n'était plus toute jeune et qu'elle avait des problèmes de mémoire.

– **C'est parfait...** souffla Leah avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de son mari virtuel sans même se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait, tant elle lui était reconnaissante de lui retirer une épine du pied.

Jacob frémit et la dévisagea, quelque peu étonné par son geste, mais il était heureux qu'elle aime son idée. Il se tourna ensuite vers Claire.

– **Et toi, est-ce que Calie te convient ?**

La petite fille hocha la tête en souriant.

– **C'est plus joli qu'Ashley ou Pamela !** déclara-t-elle.

– **Oui, c'est bien plus joli c'est vrai ! **rigola Jacob.

– **Alors c'est réglé !** s'exclama Nana. **Qui veut d'autres pancakes ?**

– **Moi !** clama Claire en sautillant sur son siège, les yeux brillants.

– **Il faut que j'aille prendre l'air...** informa Leah. **Je reviens tout de suite...**

– **Je viens avec toi... Nana, on peut vous la confier quelques minutes ?** demanda Jacob en se levant.

– **Bien sûr ! Viens avec moi, ma chérie, je vais te montrer comment on prépare une bonne pâte à pancakes !**

Claire ne se fit pas prier et suivit gaiement Nana, non sans avoir embrassé Jacob et Leah auparavant. Après quoi Jacob suivit Leah dehors et attendit patiemment qu'elle décide de parler. Il ne voulait pas la pousser à se confier si elle ne le souhaitait pas.

– **Dis-moi ce que tu veux savoir, Black...** soupira Leah, ne supportant plus la tension qui s'était installée entre eux.

– **Tout ce que tu voudras bien me dire te concernant... Tu n'es pas obligée si tu n'en as pas envie, je comprendrais que tu veuilles garder tous ça pour toi...**

La jeune femme pesait le pour et le contre, sachant que les informations qu'elle lui dévoilerait pourraient causer sa perte vu toutes les suspicions qui planaient déjà sur elle, mais elle se souvint qu'il avait été honnête avec elle et se dit finalement qu'il devait connaître la vérité.

– **Promets-moi que ce que je vais te dire restera entre nous...** lui demanda-t-elle en ancrant son regard au sien.

– **C'est promis...** dit-il sincèrement.

Leah ferma les yeux et prit une profonde inspiration avant de se lancer.

– **Ma... mère a connu mon père ici, alors qu'elle faisait le tour des réserves amérindiennes pour son mémoire sur les civilisations pré-colombiennes. Ils sont tombés amoureux et comme ça, sur un coup de tête, mon père a décidé de l'accompagner à Dallas... Il n'était jamais sorti de la Réserve, sauf pour aller dans celles des environs, alors ça lui a fait un choc de se retrouver dans une mégalopole. Il a commencé à travailler dans un casino et a vite basculé de l'autre côté de la barrière. Il s'est mis à jouer, à parier sur tout et n'importe quoi et à monter des combines pour toujours gagner plus... Malheureusement, il perdait plus que ce qu'il n'arrivait à gagner et a commencé à faire de sales boulots pour rentrer dans ses frais... Il a fini par devenir l'homme de main du cartel sud-américain à Dallas... Pour rembourser ses dettes...** souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête.

Le cœur de Jacob se serra en sentant la tristesse de la jeune femme et il ne trouva pas grand chose à dire de réconfortant.

– **Je suis désolé...**

– **Je ne l'ai pas su avant mes seize ans... Ma mère l'a quitté juste avant qu'elle ne sache qu'elle était enceinte, et même si elle était encore amoureuse de lui et qu'elle l'a laissé venir à elle plusieurs fois, en tout cas assez de fois pour que mon petit frère vienne au monde... Elle n'a jamais voulu qu'il nous reconnaisse, ni qu'il nous fréquente en dehors des séjours qu'on passait à Neah Bay. Elle avait peur que la mafia ne fasse pression sur nous s'ils apprenait que nous étions liés à lui. Et moi, j'ai profité du fait que je ne porte pas le même nom que lui et que je sois née de père inconnu pour rentrer au FBI. C'est tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir,** claqua-t-elle.

– **Leah...** commença-t-il en l'obligeant à le regarder. J**e veux que tu saches que quoi qu'il arrive à partir de maintenant, tu peux compter sur moi, j'ai confiance en toi et je veux que toi aussi tu me fasses confiance... On va se serrer les coudes jusqu'au bout et on s'en sortira tous les trois... D'accord ?**

La jeune femme tressaillit sous l'intensité du regard de son partenaire et ne put que hocher la tête, trop bouleversée pour prononcer le moindre mot.

_**Viens là..**. souffla-t-il en l'attirant doucement dans ses bras.

Bien qu'elle fut surprise par le geste de Jacob, Leah se laissa faire et se blottit contre lui en fermant les yeux. Elle avait besoin de se sentir épaulée et le soutien de Jacob était plus que bienvenu. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de faire confiance au gens, surtout depuis le jour où elle avait découvert le secret de son père, mais à cet instant, elle ne doutait pas une seconde de la sincérité de son partenaire et se sentit soudain plus sereine, sachant que Claire serait en sécurité tant que Jacob et elle pourraient compter l'un sur l'autre.

…

A quelques milliers de kilomètres de là, la nouvelle de la survie de la petite Quehpa et des agents Black et Clearwater ne faisait pas plaisir à tout le monde.

– **Trouvez-moi des renseignements sur ce Jacob Black,** ordonna le chef du Cartel. **Famille, amis, connaissances, je veux tout savoir sur lui. **

– **Bien, Chef.**

– **Appelez l'agent Uley et dîtes-lui d'aller parler aux proches de Clearwater. On ne le paye pas à se tourner les pouces.**

– **A vos ordres.**

– **Il me les faut morts, tous les trois. Je ne lui ferai plus de traitement de faveur sous prétexte qu'il a pitié d'elle.**


	6. Chapter 6

_Hello hello ! Bonne année à tous et toutes ! Qu'elle soit pleine de bonnes choses, notamment, de bonne lectures à se mettre sous la dent !_

_A commencer par ce chapitre-ci ! On espère que ça vous plaira !_

_A très vite !_

* * *

><p>Le lendemain, après une rapide visite, la signature bail et le règlement des premiers loyers en liquide, la petite famille emménagea dans leur nouvelle petite maison à la Push. Le cadre était calme, verdoyant et les voisins étaient beaucoup plus proches que leur dernière habitation.<p>

– **On sera bien mieux ici…** déclara Jacob en finissant de ranger les courses qu'ils avaient fait dans le frigo.

– **Oui,** acquiesça Leah, qui s'attelait à préparer le repas de Claire. **Nana a réussi à nous décrocher un rendez-vous avec la directrice de l'école communautaire. Claire pourra enfin fréquenter des enfants de son âge…**

– **T'entends ça, ma belle? Tu pourras te faire des copains !** s'enthousiasma Jacob.

Claire lui offrit un sourire chaleureux. Elle avait hâte de reprendre une vie à peu près normale.

– **Est-ce que je devrais dire que je m'appelle Calie Blackwater ?** s'enquit-elle.

– **Ouais, tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a dit sur notre famille ?** la questionna Leah.

– **Oui. Je m'appelle Calie, mon père s'appelle Jake et il est mécanicien et ma mère s'appelle Lily et elle est traiteur à domicile. On vient de Seattle et on a décidé de déménager parce qu'on aime bien changer de ville de temps en temps.**

– **Mon bébé est devenu grand…** lança Jacob de manière théâtrale en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme.

Claire gloussa en voyant la réaction du jeune homme tandis que Leah levait les yeux au ciel.

– **Voilà ce qui arrive quand on écoute trop de Justin Bieber…** se lamenta-t-elle.

– J**ustin Bieber est trooop beau!** s'extasia Claire, les yeux brillants. **Pas vrai, Jacob ?**

Leah ne put se retenir d'éclater de rire à la question de la petite.

– **Oui, comment tu le trouves, Black ?** le taquina-t-elle.

– **La coupe au bol et les coups de tête qu'il fait toutes les deux secondes pour remettre ses cheveux en place, c'est pas trop mon truc…** commença-t-il avant de regarder Leah d'un air malicieux. **Heureusement que je préfère les femmes pleine de caractère, aux cheveux noir et à la peau cuivrée… Pas vrai, chérie ?**

Leah frémit aux paroles de Jacob et perdit son sourire un instant avant de reprendre contenance.

– **Ouais, c'est ça… Si tu crois que t'auras plus à manger en m'amadouant, tu l'as dans… l'os…** se reprit-elle in extremis en voyant Claire se préparer à la pincer.

– **Dommage, j'aurais au moins essayé…** rigola Jacob.

Leah secoua la tête, dépitée, et finit de préparer le repas sans dire un mot.

Après avoir mangé, les deux agents se rendirent avec Claire à leur rendez-vous à l'école. Leah appréhendait de devoir jouer les couples devant la directrice, sachant que l'admission de la petite au sein de l'école dépendrait de sa performance d'actrice.

Jacob lui aussi n'était pas très à l'aise avec cette idée, mais il savait pour quoi ou plutôt pour qui ils le faisaient.

– **Prête ?** dit-il en présentant sa main à Leah avant de passer à l'accueil.

Leah lui fit un sourire crispé en lui prenant la main.

– **Faudra qu'ils nous donnent un Oscar, après tout ça…** grommela-t-elle avant de rentrer dans la peau de son personnage. **Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous avec la directrice…**

– **Et vous-êtes ?** sourcilla la secrétaire.

– **Monsieur et Madame Blackwater,** répondit Leah en se collant à Jacob.

– **Oh oui, c'est pour la nouvelle inscription… Elle vous attend dans son bureau…**

Le couple remercia la secrétaire et frappèrent à la porte avant que la directrice ne les invite à entrer.

– **Bienvenue à l'école communautaire Quileute,** les salua cette dernière alors qu'ils s'asseyaient. **Vous souhaitez donc scolariser votre enfant dans notre établissement?**

– **En effet, **acquiesça Leah. **Notre fille suivait des cours par correspondance jusqu'à présent, car nous changions souvent de ville et que nous ne souhaitions pas la déscolariser à chaque fois. Nous ne voulions pas lui faire subir de traumatismes importants en la séparant des amis qu'elle pourrait s'y faire… Malheureusement, nous nous sommes rendus compte que notre mode de vie ne l'encourageait pas à avoir une vie sociale, alors nous avons décidé de nous installer définitivement **

**ici afin qu'elle puisse avoir un environnement stable… **

– **Je comprends… Le fait qu'elle ait suivi un cursus par correspondance ne joue malheureusement pas en sa faveur, vu que nous ne pouvons pas savoir précisément quel est son niveau. Elle n'a vraiment jamais été scolarisée ?**

– **Non, nous avons toujours assuré son éducation en plus des cours par correspondance…** intervint Jacob. **Mais il existe bien des tests pour évaluer le niveau d'un nouvel élève, non ?**

– **Oui, c'est exact… Quel âge a-t-elle ?**

– **Elle a huit ans,** répondit Leah.

La directrice fouilla dans ses papiers, sourcils froncés.

– **Je vais voir avec une de mes collègues de Port Angeles si elle peut me faire parvenir les tests d'évaluation le plus vite possible. Compte tenu du caractère spécial de la situation, il va falloir qu'elle en fasse plusieurs afin que l'on sache dans quelle classe nous allons la mettre.**

– **D'accord. Combien de temps ça prendra selon vous ?** demanda Jacob.

– **Votre fille pourra passer les examens à la fin de la semaine, mais il faut compter deux semaines pour les résultats…**

– **Deux semaines ?** hoqueta Leah.

– **C'est le délai minimum…. Je suis désolée…**

Jacob prit la main de sa "femme".

– **Calie est tellement impatiente, est-ce qu'elle pourrait au moins aller en classe en attendant les résultats des tests ?**

La directrice hésita un moment avant de soupirer.

– **Je n'ai jamais vu deux parents aussi désireux d'inscrire leur enfant à l'école…**

– **C'est parce que nous voulons ce qu'il y a de meilleur pour notre fille…** répliqua Leah

– **Très bien,** céda la directrice.** Emmenez-là à la classe de Miss Swan après les tests…**

– **Calie sera tellement contente… Merci beaucoup…** sourit Jacob, reconnaissant.

– **Je vous en prie. J'espère de tout cœur qu'elle se plaira ici…**

Leah et Jacob la remercièrent encore une fois avant de quitter son bureau, pressés d'annoncer la nouvelle à Claire. Cette dernière leur sauta au cou, folle de joie à l'idée de pouvoir enfin avoir une chance de se faire des amis de son âge.

Jacob était heureux de la voir aussi joyeuse, surtout après tout ce qu'elle avait enduré et il espérait qu'à l'avenir, Leah et lui réussiraient à la protéger suffisamment afin qu'elle vive une vie à peu près normale.

…

– **Jacob Black a clôturé son compte à Juneau. Il peut être n'importe où, à l'heure qu'il est…**

– _**Des nouvelles de l'agent Uley ?**_

– **Il a appelé le frère de l'agent Clearwater et lui a dit que sa sœur avait disparu avant de le mettre sous surveillance. S'il a le moindre contact avec elle, Uley le saura.**

– _**C'est quand même fou qu'on ne trouve aucune trace de ces trois là ! Vous avez intérêt à me les **__**retrouver, Sullivan. Sinon, je peux vous assurer que des têtes vont tomber.**_

– **J'en ai conscience, monsieur…**

– _**Je l'espère pour vous…**_

Le directeur Sullivan soupira en raccrochant le téléphone, espérant que Jacob l'appellerait prochainement et lui signalerait sa position.

…

Comme prévu, quelques jours plus tard, Claire passa les tests et son premier jour d'école arriva enfin. La petite était à la fois très impatiente, mais un peu anxieuse à l'idée de quitter Leah et Jake toute une journée. Les « parents » s'en étaient rendu compte et tentaient de la rassurer avant qu'elle n'entre dans l'école.

– **Tu vas apprendre plein de choses et te faire tout un tas de copains, tu n'auras même pas le temps de dire ouf, qu'on sera déjà là ce soir pour te ramener à la maison…** plaisanta Jacob.

– **Et non seulement tu auras pleine de choses à nous raconter, mais en plus, ce soir, on va fêter ton premier jour comme il se doit ! **ajouta Leah.

– **C'est vrai ? **demanda Claire en souriant.

– **Ouais, mademoiselle ! Pizza et princesses Disney toute la soirée… Que du bonheur !** s'extasia faussement Leah.

– **Super !** s'écria la petite en lui sautant au cou.

– **Excusez-moi, je viens chercher Calie…** dit une jeune femme qui n'avait pas du tout l'air Quileute.

Jacob releva la tête vers l'inconnue et la fixa d'un regard appuyé.

– **Bonjour, vous devez être Mademoiselle Swan ?** demanda-t-il en lui serrant la main un peu plus longtemps qu'il n'aurait fallu, un large sourire sur le visage.

– **Oui, c'est bien moi…** rougit la jeune femme.** Mais je vous en prie, appelez-moi Bella…**

– **D'accord Bella, moi c'est Jake et euh, voici Lily… Ma femme…** ajouta-t-il à contrecœur.

Leah observa la scène, sourcils froncés. Étrangement, l'attitude de Jacob la mit en rogne, mais c'était sans doute parce qu'elle était en mode "épouse" qu'elle n'appréciait pas le fait qu'il parle d'elle comme s'il regrettait subitement de l'avoir connue. Elle présenta sa main à Bella et lui fit le sourire le plus hypocrite qu'elle avait en magasin.

– **Enchantée, Mademoiselle Swan,** mentit-elle en appuyant bien sur le fait qu'elle n'avait aucune intention de l'appeler autrement.

Bella serra la main de la jeune femme et grimaça lorsque la poigne de cette dernière se raffermit.

– **Je… Je vous promets de bien m'occuper de Calie…** bredouilla l'enseignante en extirpant difficilement sa main de celle de Leah.

Jacob n'avait rien suivi de l'attitude hostile de sa coéquipière, trop occupé à dévisager Bella.

– **Calie est une enfant agréable et intelligente, et vous m'avez l'air d'être compétente alors nous ne sommes pas inquiets…**

Bella rougit de plus belle et Leah dut se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel. Heureusement pour elle, la sonnerie de début de cours retentit.

– **Bon, et bien nous allons y aller… Je vous vois donc ce soir… Jake… et vous aussi, Lily…** souffla Bella, sans détacher son regard du jeune homme.

– **Comptez sur moi, JE serai là…** cracha Leah. **Bonne journée, ma jolie… Et à ce soir !**

Claire leur fit un signe de la main et suivit Bella qui marchait quasiment à reculons. Jacob resta un instant à la regarder avant de marcher en direction de la voiture.

– **Elle est vraiment charmante, je suis sûr que Calie va l'adorer…** dit-il en s'installant au volant.

Leah, agacée, lui assena une tape derrière la tête.

– **Je t'en foutrais, moi, du charme, espèce d'idiot…**

– **Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ?** grogna Jacob en se massant la tête.

– **Il me prend que tu reluquais et draguais ouvertement "Bella" alors que tes supposée femme et fille étaient à deux pas de toi…** rugit-elle.

– **Je ne la draguais pas ! J'étais juste courtois, si t'appelle ça draguer, c'est que tu ne m'as pas encore vu à l'œuvre !**

– **Ouais… Ben j'ai pas non plus envie de te voir à l'œuvre, si tu veux tout savoir.**

– **Tu serais pas entrain de me jouer le numéro de l'épouse possessive ? Parce que je te rappelle que c'est de la comédie…**

Leah croisa les bras, piquée au vif par la réplique de Jacob.

– **J'aimerais éviter qu'on grille notre couverture parce que Monsieur a une libido démesurée… C'est tout, **martela-t-elle.

– **Oh je t'en prie ! Je lui ai juste fait un sourire, c'est pas comme si je lui avais sauté dessus, alors ne t'inquiète pas pour notre couverture…**

– **Cette gonzesse bavait carrément devant toi… Il suffit d'un sourire pour qu'une femme se sente importante, et d'un faux signal pour l'avoir dans son lit. Demande à…**

Son cœur se serra en repensant à son fiancé et Jacob, sentant son hésitation, lui jeta un coup d'œil avant de poursuivre.

– **Écoute, j'ai conscience qu'on doit jouer le jeu pour la sécurité de Claire et je ne compte pas tout faire foirer… J'espère seulement que tout ça ne durera pas trop longtemps…**

– **T'es pas le seul, crois-moi… Dès qu'on aura coffré ces malades mentaux, je retournerai à la préparation de mon mariage et tu pourras te taper toutes les Bella du monde si ça t'enchante,** acquiesça-t-elle froidement.

Jacob allait répliquer, mais se ravisa finalement et le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence absolu.

Aussitôt arrivés chez eux, Leah, qui avait été submergée par la tristesse sans vraiment en comprendre la raison, courut s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

Jacob l'avait regardé fuir avec un sentiment de culpabilité. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir blessé ou déçu, il n'en était pas certains, mais il ne savait trop quoi lui dire, alors il préféra la laisser tranquille. Il s'assit devant la télé, mais une heure plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il n'aurait pas su dire ce qu'il avait regardé tout ce temps. Il soupira, hésitant une minute avant de monter voir si sa "compagne" allait bien.

– **Leah ?** l'appela-t-il doucement en toquant à la porte.

– **Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ?** renifla la jeune femme en essuyant ses larmes.

– **Je peux entrer ?** demanda-t-il timidement.

– **A tes risques et périls…**

Jacob ouvrit doucement la porte et se rendit compte que la jeune femme avait pleuré.

– **Je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure, je voulais pas te blesser…**

– **Tu te surestimes, Black,** rétorqua Leah. **Tu ne m'as pas blessée. On fait notre boulot et on a tout les deux hâte que ça se termine, y a rien de blessant à ça…**

– **Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?**

– **Parce que contrairement à toi, je ne sais pas ce qui m'attend quand tout ça sera fini… Je ne sais pas comment je vais réagir quand je vais dire au revoir à Claire, ou encore si ma vie sera ****la même qu'en partant pour cette mission… Et si le chef avait raison et que Sam était la taupe, il ne me restera plus rien !**

Jacob comprit alors ses craintes.

– **Leah, tu n'es pas la seule à te poser des questions…** commença-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le lit. **Moi aussi je me suis attaché à Claire, au point même que je préfère ne pas penser au jour où on devra se séparer… Si Sam est la taupe, ce sera une grande peine pour toi, mais aussi profonde que sera cette déception, tu pourras la surmonter, mais sans vouloir t'offenser, je ne vois pas de raison de te morfondre à son sujet. Ce type n'en vaut pas la peine si tu veux mon avis…** Dit-il avec sincérité.

– **Au contraire… C'est le seul qui ait cru en moi quand j'étais à Quantico… C'est le seul homme à m'avoir fait sentir que malgré toutes les casseroles que je traînais derrière moi, je pouvais aspirer à mieux. Franchement, Black, dis-moi qui voudrait d'une fille caractérielle, impulsive, garçon manqué et capable d'étaler un homme de deux fois son poids si on la cherche trop ?**

_**Tu es vraiment capable de faire ça ?** s'exclama-t-il avant de se concentrer à nouveau en voyant l'expression de son visage. **D'accord, il t'accepte telle que tu es, mais ça ne lui donne pas tous les droits Leah… Il t'a trompé et maintenant il y a cette histoire d'agent double et toi tu le défends toujours ?**

– **Parce que je l'aime !** s'emporta-t-elle. **Si ce n'était pas le cas, je ne me serais pas embarrassée à accepter sa demande en mariage ! Tu verras, le jour où tu seras amoureux, on en reparlera…**

– **Leah, ouvre les yeux bon sang ! Il n'ont pas couché ensemble parce qu'ils étaient bourrés, ils l'ont fait parce qu'ils en avaient envie !** avoua-t-il finalement.

Leah hoqueta et écarquilla les yeux, choquée par les propos tenus par son partenaire. Elle avait l'impression qu'il venait de lui poignarder le cœur.

Jacob se rendit compte qu'il avait été un peu fort, mais il fallait qu'elle sache la vérité.

– **Écoute, j'ai préféré ne rien te dire pour te protéger, mais tu dois savoir qu'ils se tournaient autour depuis un moment et dès qu'ils en ont eu l'opportunité…** Il soupira, peiné de devoir lui dire tout ça. **Sam savait parfaitement ce qu'il faisait, Leah…**

Le désespoir qui avait envahi la jeune femme en entendant l'aveu de Jacob fut rapidement remplacé par un rage sans borne. Elle serra les poings et fusilla Jacob du regard.

– **Tu mens…**

– **Pourquoi je te mentirais ?**

– **J'en sais rien, parce que tu veux à tout prix me persuader que Sam est le méchant de l'histoire, peut-être ? Après tout, rien ne me dit que ce que tu me racontes depuis le début est vrai !**

– **Après tout ce qui s'est passé tu m'accuses d'être le traître ? J'ai failli mourir dans l'explosion, je te signale !** s'écria-t-il en se levant.

Jacob avait marqué un point et Leah se sentit mal d'avoir douté de son honnêteté l'espace d'un instant, avant que les paroles du jeune homme ne lui revinrent en mémoire. Elle s'écroula sur le lit et se mit à pleurer, refusant de croire que Sam ait pu délibérément la trahir.

– **Il doit y avoir une explication… Il y en a forcément une…**

Jacob se calma en même temps que son cœur se serrait face à la tristesse de la jeune femme. Il s'assit à nouveau à côté d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule pour la réconforter.

– **Leah…**

Elle releva la tête vers lui et repoussa violemment son bras en s'éloignant le plus possible de lui.

– **Tu as dû bien te moquer de moi, pendant tout ce temps… Dis-moi, ça t'a fait plaisir de me voir passer pour la cruche de service ? L'écervelée amoureuse et cocue ? Ça t'a bien diverti ?** cracha-t-elle avec mépris.

– **Tu te trompes, je n'ai jamais pensé ça de toi et crois-moi, j'aurais préféré avoir tort…** dit-il tristement.

– **Sors d'ici…** souffla-t-elle, le cœur serré et la gorge nouée.

Jacob la regarda un instant en silence, il aurait voulu dire quelque chose pour la consoler, mais il avait l'impression d'être le plus mal placé pour ça, alors il accéda à sa requête.

– **Je suis désolé…** murmura-t-il juste avant de refermer la porte et d'aller s'allonger dans sa chambre.

Leah, abattue, se recroquevilla sur elle-même et se laissa emporter par son chagrin. Elle refusa même d'aller chercher Claire à l'école, ne souhaitant pas se trouver dans la même pièce que Jacob plus d'une seconde.

Le "père de famille" se rendit donc à l'école le moral en berne. Il n'était pas très proche de Leah, mais il détestait la voir souffrir et savoir qu'il y avait contribué quelque part le rendait malade. Mais au moins, à présent elle savait à quoi s'en tenir avec Sam. Jacob se gara devant l'école et attendit Claire appuyé contre la voiture.

Dès que la sonnerie de fin des cours retentit, la fillette se précipita vers lui, le sourire aux lèvres et l'enlaça de toutes ses forces.

– **Tu m'as manqué !** confessa-t-elle.

Jacob retrouva instantanément le sourire.

– **Toi aussi tu m'as manqué…** dit-il en la soulevant dans ses bras. **Alors, comment était cette première journée ?**

– **C'est chouette, l'école, mais c'est pas aussi marrant qu'une partie de Scrabble avec toi et L- euh, Maman…** répondit Claire avant de froncer les sourcils. **Elle est où ? Elle a dit qu'elle viendrait me chercher avec toi…**

– **Elle ne se sentait pas très bien, alors elle a préféré t'attendre à la maison…**

– **Oh… D'accord…** fit-elle, déçue.

– **Monsieur Blackwater ?** l'interpella Bella. **Pourrai-je vous parler deux minutes en privé ?**

Jacob tourna la tête vers Bella avant d'interroger Claire.

– **Tu m'attends dans la voiture ?**

La petite hocha la tête et entra dans le véhicule tandis que Bella s'approchait de lui.

– **Je voulais vous parler de la première journée de Calie… C'est une petite fille très en avance, pour son âge, et… Madame Blackwater n'est pas avec vous ?**

– **Non, elle se repose à la maison… Il y a un soucis avec Calie ?** demanda-t-il intrigué.

– **Non, bien au contraire… Elle est à l'aise pendant les cours et est très attentive en classe. Il semblerait par contre qu'elle soit extrêmement timide et qu'elle ait du mal à communiquer avec les autres élèves… Ce n'est que le premier jour mais… Je me disais que… Ce serait bien… D'en parler un peu chaque soir, histoire de voir sa progression… Qu'en dites-vous ?**

_**Oh… Hum… D'accord…** accepta-t-il en souriant gentiment à la jeune femme.

Cette dernière posa sa main sur l'avant-bras de Jacob et s'empourpra légèrement.

– **Très bien, alors… A demain ?**

Jacob frémit à son contact, mais bizarrement, il se sentit un peu mal à l'aise aussi.

– **A demain…** répéta-t-il avant de monter en voiture, non sans avoir lancé un dernier regard à Bella.

Claire profita de son entrée dans la voiture pour se lever et le pincer de toutes ses forces.

– **Aaaaah !** hurla-t-il en grimaçant de douleur. Il se frotta énergiquement le bras en la regardant, éberlué. **Pourquoi t'as fait ça ?**

– **Leah m'a dit de te pincer quand tu lui manquais de respect,** répondit-elle simplement.

– **Mais… Mais j'ai rien dit !** rétorqua-t-il.

– **Tu as fait ton sourire à Miss Bella. Celui que tu ne fais que pour Leah. Ma maman disait à mon papa que quand on commence à faire avec d'autres femmes ce qu'on fait avec sa femme, c'est un manque de respect. Enfin, je crois que c'est ça…**

Jacob la fixa, étonné par la perspicacité de la fillette.

– **Je…** Il s'éclaircit la voix, gêné. **Désolé… Je ferai attention la prochaine fois…**

– **Est-ce qu'on fait toujours la soirée princesses et pizza ?** demanda-t-elle, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé.

Jacob sourit en secouant la tête.

– **Oui, on va s'arrêter pour prendre les pizzas au passage… **

– **Super ! **exulta-t-elle avant de se mettre à chantonner.

Après être passé rapidement à la pizzeria du coin, ils rentrèrent à la maison dans la bonne humeur.

– **Leah ? On est de retour !** annonça Jacob en franchissant le seuil de la porte.

N'ayant pas de réponse, il invita Claire à monter la réveiller, croyant qu'elle dormait peut-être.

La petite s'exécuta, pressée de raconter sa journée à la jeune femme, avant de redescendre les escaliers, complètement paniquée.

– **Elle est pas là !**

Jacob fronça les sourcils.

– **Tu as regardé dans toutes les chambres ?**

Claire hocha la tête avant de fondre en larmes.

– **Ils sont venus la prendre, comme en Alaska… Ceux qui veulent me tuer…**

Jacob s'approcha d'elle et s'agenouilla pour être à sa hauteur.

– **Je suis sûr qu'elle va bien, elle a simplement dû aller faire un tour dehors… Ne pleure pas, on va la retrouver, d'accord ?**

Claire hocha de nouveau la tête et se blottit contre Jacob pour essayer de calmer ses sanglots. Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et Leah pénétra dans le salon, trempée jusqu'au os.

Jacob qui réfléchissait à l'endroit où elle pourrait être, se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

– **Bon sang ! Tu m'as fait une peur bleue !**

Il se décolla et l'inspecta de long en large.

– **Tu vas bien ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?**

Leah se dégagea de l'étreinte de Jacob et évita de croiser son regard.

– **Rien, tout va bien,** répondit-elle froidement avant de reporter son attention sur Claire, qui avait les yeux bouffis. **Désolée de t'avoir fait peur, gamine… Ça a été, l'école ?**

– **Oui…** répondit tristement l'intéressée. **Pourquoi est-ce que tu es triste ?**

– **Parce que j'ai appris aujourd'hui qu'il ne fallait vraiment faire confiance à personne,** répondit Leah en montant les escaliers, bousculant Jacob au passage.

Ce dernier la regarda monter, le cœur lourd et soupira avant de reporter son attention sur Claire.

– **Tu veux boire quoi avec ta pizza ? Coca, jus de fruit, eau ?** demanda-t-il pour changer de sujet.

– **J'ai plus très faim… **déclara la jeune fille avant de se mettre devant la télévision.

– **Je croyais que tu mourrais de faim tout à l'heure ?**

– **J'aime pas quand elle est triste… Ça m'a tout coupé…**

Jacob soupira et se laissa tomber sur la canapé.

– **Moi aussi j'ai horreur de ça…**

– **Je vais aller la voir, **décréta Claire en se levant et en courant vers la chambre de Leah, sans attendre la permission de Jacob.


End file.
